So Her Name's Natalia
by taylorcarlisle221
Summary: A movie star becomes friends with Dib, and reveals her secrets before a climax at the end...


So Her Name's Natalia  
  
That day didn't seem different from any other. In fact, it seemed a little too normal. Everyone just seemed to carry on, acting so casual. Except, one thing stood out. The limousine right in front of the skool. The shiny black door swung open, and the diamond studded, red, high-heeled shoes touched the ground, as if turning it to gold. "Ciao Murphy. See you this afternoon! And don't forget, I have that meeting with my agent tonight!" Shouted the voice of the person leaving the car. She swung her black/red hair over her shoulders, as she removed her designer sunglasses.   
  
Most everyone wished that day had carried on for longer hours than it had, when a movie star had graced those halls. The one named Natalia.   
  
Dib was the first person to notice Natalia Menguine's grace with gravity, eyes that would glow for hours, and just everything about her, he felt was so perfect. Even her annoying, yet witty anecdotes about stuff that she had no business even knowing about. And when he found out that she was in his class, he felt even better.  
  
"A few words about myself...Oh, what is there to say about me? I'm easily amused, I like soap operas..I even starred on one, once. I draw unprofessional Internet comics that can be viewed on my website, Alienz Exist. I have some uncanny obsession with aliens, and if you've seen my bedroom, you'd understand. I make T-shirts, keychains, and I write alot. You can purchase my merchandise on my website. If you want the URL ask me. But I mostly like it when people stay out of my face. And if you do, we'll get along just fine. And my name is Natalia Menguine for those of you who don't know me already."  
  
Natalia walked to her seat, and sat down. She pulled something out of the crimson bag she held in her hand. Who cared what she was taking out of her bag. All attention was drawn on the emerald rock that perfectly balanced on her finger. Dib glanced over at her. "What? What is everyone staring at?" She asked.   
  
"The boulder on your finger." He answered pointing at it.  
  
"Oh this...It's..It's nothing." She said to Dib, trying to put her mind on something other than the attention.  
  
"Are you married?" Dib asked staring at the ring.  
  
"Uh, beg pardon? Who are you anyway?" Natalia laughed.  
  
"I'm Dib. And from the size of that ring, you look like you'd be married."  
  
"Actually, this is a family heirloom, passed down through many generations. My mother told me to pass this down to my kids." She smiled while looking into the emerald rock on her finger.  
  
"Oh...Did you have a rich family?" He asked.  
  
"No...My mother and I didn't need alot of money...A few hundred a week did everything for us. I didn't have many material possessions, but at least I had food."  
  
"Judging by your clothes, you look rich." Dib said, which sparked a conversation...  
  
"Well, I only get 10 mil a week...I could do better, but I don't even want the money I have. I'd be happy with company of real people..." she casually said.  
  
"So, you're that kind of person?"  
  
"Well, I don't know what you mean. Do you mean slutty, stylish, rich, bitchy? What?"   
  
"Umm...not fond of material possessions."  
  
"Well, you should have said that before I went the lengths. I don't want to waste my words. I need to use them for tabloid scandal reaction interviews."  
  
"How many times have you been in one?"   
  
"Hundreds, and I have yet to read the truth. I sold out their company though. Made their lives more miserable than mine."  
  
"You seem deep."  
  
"When you've been through what I have, you have an non-voluntary feeling for being deep."  
  
"What do you mean what you've been through?"  
  
Before she could answer, the bell rang. "Answer you later. Here, call me." She handed Dib a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "I won't be in until about 6. I have a meeting."  
  
"Really?"   
  
She looked back and smiled at him. "TTYL. And remember, after 6."  
  
Dib walked out of Skool and Natalia was standing there, looking at her watch. "Waiting for someone?" He asked her.  
  
"Waiting for Murphy. He's late."  
  
"You know you could always walk, right?"  
  
"Good idea...I'll call Murphy." She pulled a cell phone out of her purse. "Grr...No answer. I don't think Murphy will mind." Natalia grabbed some kid. "Hey kid, when a limo comes up, tell the driver that I left...Okay?" The kid nodded and she threw him.  
  
"You're strange. Do you often throw little kids?"  
  
"When I'm bored. It's kind of a past time." She laughed.  
  
"Okay..." Dib and Natalia walked home until they came across a house.  
  
"OMG, that house."   
  
"The Whitfields? Creepy people. I walked past the once, and an old man poked me with a stick...I never pass there anymore when that old man is sitting outside."  
  
"Wow...More colorful people around here than I thought. Like that green kid...what's he all about?"  
  
"You mean Zim? He's an alien..."  
  
"Any proof?"  
  
"I used to, but he went into my body and deleted it from my brain."  
  
"Worst lie I've ever heard. You could have at least said no...I'd believe you."  
  
"Why did you stop when you saw that house anyway?"  
  
"I remember living in that house when I was younger. I moved when I was 4. My parents got divorced."  
  
"I remember a little kid that always threw things at me. She even threw a rabbit at me once."  
  
"Pappy!"  
  
"Well, anyway, what were you saying about that house?"  
  
"That house is the one that I lived in for four years. I moved on my fourth birthday. Like I said, my parents got divorced, and my father lived in that house. The best part was, there was no yelling. I remember the cutest little kid with black hair that lived next door. I cried for weeks when I found out my parents were getting divorced, and I had to move. I never thought I would be standing face to face with my childhood crush."  
  
"You mean to tell me that little girl who tortured my for years was you?"  
  
"And not many of my feelingd towards you had changed."  
  
"Well, what happened after you moved?"  
  
"We moved to Boston. I made some friends, but I never forgot you, or my dad. I'd sit in bed at night and remember when I used to sit on my balcony and daydream about my family's future. I was deep back then too. Then...my mom met Alfonso..."  
  
"Who's Alfonso?"  
  
"I can't...I'd rather leave the past behind me..." Natalia stood up and faced away from Dib. She saw her breath on the cold air.  
  
"Tell me please. I swear I will never tell anyone."  
  
"I am going to go get a mocha laté and then I'll head off to that meeting with my agent. I'm two minutes late as it is." Natalia pulled her cell phone out of her purse again. "Hi Murphy. I'll be at the coffee place. I need a ride to the meeting." Natalia turned off her phone. "Sorry, Dib. I'll talk to you at six."  
  
Natalia walked off into the fog, with a sorry tear in her eye. Dib watched her walk away.  
  
~*At Six*~   
  
  
Dib dialed Natalia's number, as her lingered in her house sitting beside her phone, listening to the rings. A tear flowed down her cheek, as she walked away from the phone. He let it ring several times before he gave up and put the phone down.  
  
"Why am I being such an idiot? I should just keep that man in my past, and not be afraid to talk about it. But it's so hard to forget such abuse. I have to call Dib back. I have to be strong about this."  
  
Natalia walked to her caller ID, and found his number. "Hey, Dib? Sorry, but I, uh just got home. My answering machine is broken, and if it weren't for my caller ID, I'd forget that you were supposed to call me."  
  
"Well, can you tell me about Alfonso, or is that too touchy to talk about right now?"  
  
"I used to be vulnerable to my past, but I shouldn't let that incompetent jerk get involved with what I have now. He's probably lying in a ditch somewhere." Natalia laughed evilly while eating a chocolate covered strawberry.  
  
"Don't you sound sure of yourself?"  
  
"What else would a man like him be doing? Hopefully he's rotting in jail. Revenge never did smell so sweet."  
  
"You are evil, Natalia."  
  
"Since when was that a bad thing?"  
  
"I never said it was...I actually like it. It's like you have no boundaries."  
  
"No boundaries, huh? How about deadlines? I have a story that I have to send into some horror movie director guy. His name is Stan something or other. I don't know who he is, but he said I was creative."  
  
"I haven't heard anything of yours."  
  
"Have you seen Psycho Child from Studio 3?"  
  
"Yeah. You were in that, right?"  
  
"Yup. I wrote every last line to that sick and twisted script. And playing Vanessa wasn't easy."  
  
"I could never be on camera."  
  
"I liked working with Lisa...Lisa."  
  
"Who's Lisa?"  
  
"Lisa directed the movie...and my mothers name was Lisa."  
  
"By the way, what happened to your mother?"  
  
"She died. The doctors never told me how. I got a call at my trailer in LA while working on an upcoming movie. They said she only had a few hours to live. I got on a plane as fast as I could and went back to Massachusetts. We said our good-byes and she died there, in her hospital bed."  
  
"Oh...what about Alfonso? You haven't told me about him yet."  
  
"Alfonso was my mom's boyfriend, if I haven't already made that clear. He was just...I don't know how to put it....He was abusive."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How else would I put it? He was a jerk. The are other words to call him...but I can't say."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Good to know," Natalia commented while looking through her TV guide.  
  
"Can you tell me about Alfonso yet?  
  
"Oh yeah. Well he and I never got along with each other. But he was a saint to my brothers. He would go across hot coals on bare feet for Luis and Francisco. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers with all my heart, but I didn't have any feeling change towards Alfonso. Anything I did never seemed to please him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he was a petty, macho jerk. I don't know. He didn't like anyone but my brothers."  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"I promised myself that I could talk about it, but looking back on it, is not easy. The screaming. The abuse...I'll try to say it."  
  
"I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."  
  
"I will. I can't avoid it my whole life."  
  
"You don't have to tell me."  
  
"I will. Every time I would go out of line, he'd pick me up by my shirt and throw me into the wall. Whenever I had a friend over, and we would wake him up, he'd come into my room and say 'Your mother wants to talk to you'. And I'd go in the basement, and he'd slap me across the face. And one time, I came home late from school, and he grabbed my arm and broke it. Luis had to ride my to the hospital on his bike. And when Alfonso saw the bill, he threw me into front of a car. The next day, I wrote a not and forged my mom's signature. That morning, I went to a doctor. She said that I should tell the police. I went to them and they took him away that night. I told my mother the whole story, and we moved a week later, We never heard from him since."  
  
"Wow. What's going on now?"  
  
"Every time I hear about anyone being abused in any way, I know I have to do something about it."  
  
"Well, I guess you do have a reason to be evil. I don't know anyone that has gone through that much in their lives, let alone six or seven years."  
  
"I take my anger out on other people. I have to go make dinner. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Natalia put the phone down, and went into the kitchen. "Well, I got that out."  
  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
Dib and Natalia were watching the news in Natalia's living room. An announcement came on. "A disturbing state comes over our town as a body has been found. The man was strangled, and his neck was slit open. The man's wife says that she last saw him heading for the airport on his way to find himself. More on that story later tonight."  
  
Natalia turned off the TV. "Who could do something so vulgar? Not to mention disgusting."  
  
"What has this world come to?"  
  
"Well you can't change the course of life for another million years. That means we'll need to cheat death all we can."  
  
"Not when he standing right outside."  
  
Natalia looked over. There was a man in a cape, and he had a sickle in his hand. "Boo." The man said.  
  
"That's just my crazy neighbor. He covered his car with an blanket and screamed: I am the walrus. Goo goo ga joob. I own the electric blanket mobile. Not any of you."  
  
"I want an electric blanket mobile."  
  
"I want a goo goo cluster...." Natalia paused. "Oh well...You can't get everything you want."  
  
Natalia turned the TV on again. "News, infomercial, sitcom, talk show. Oh here we go. Steamy soap operas. Brady Black, you slay me!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Don't ask." She changed the channel. "What is this? A little kids show...Did you see the monkeys? They got hit by the bananas!"  
  
"I'm afraid of you."  
  
"Who isn't? I'm obviously strange"  
  
"You've made your point...Now can we watch something a little more meaningful?"  
  
Natalia flipped to the next channel. "Well, it's either Days Of Our Lives, Magic School Bus, or Between the Lions."  
  
"Well, the people on Days Of Our Lives are actually real..."  
  
"And the guys are hot."  
  
"I don't think that way."  
  
"But most soap fans do. Forget TV, I'm going to check my e-mail." Natalia walked over to her computer. "Popmail is the best...but I am sick of viruses...and SpyWare. That sucks too. merton_dingle_rox. Password classified."  
  
"Wow, you get alot of e-mails, Natalia. Free electric blanket mobile with a purchase of an everything's okay alarm?"  
  
"Spams...All spams. Not that delicious meat stuff that comes in those little metal cans...reminds me of cat food...I can't wait until I get the next newsletter from Danny Smith. I want to know when he is going to have music on his site."  
  
"Danny Smith."  
  
"AKA Merton Dingle...I just kinda acted like Merton there. And I still am!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I want to listen to some music." Natalia picked up her CD player remote and turned it on. "I am going to play number 9 on this CD. I love this song."   
  
Natalia began to play Savage Garden's 'Two Beds and a Coffee Machine'.  
  
"And she takes another step. Slowly she opens the door. To check that he is sleeping. Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor. Been up half the night screaming. Now it's time to get away. Pack up the kids in the car. Another bruise to try and hide. Another alibi to write. Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Wonder how I ever made it through. There are children to think of. Baby's asleep in the back seat. Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare. But the mind is an amazing thing. Filled with candy dreams, and new toys, and another cheap hotel. Two beds and a coffee machine. There are groceries to buy, and she knows she'll have to go home. Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Wonder how I ever made it through. Another bruise to try hide. Another alibi to write. Another lonley highway in the black of night. There's hope in the darkness. You know you're gonna make it. Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Silent fortress built to last. Wonder how I ever made it." Natalia laughed. "I love that song. I want to play something else good. I also have Linkin Park, Staind, Alien Ant Farm, Drowning Pool, Korn, Slipknot, Silverchair, and all other music to keep me awake."   
  
"Wow. You're good."  
  
"Only tempt. I'd never make it far enough. They want teen pop sluts these days...or boy bands. Not my scene....So do you want to hear my band...Last Lane Open?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll play They Bleed."   
  
Natalia's song was emotional...It was about Alfonso and how he abused her. When the song was over Natalia laughed. "I'm happy I survived all that...That song was written after Alfonso was arrested. I could barely sing that day. I choked in front of the microphone."  
  
"That was good."  
  
"I made all the execs leave while I was singing..." She laughed. "I have so much other music...We released 2 CDs. RockStar, and Opening Night. They were pretty big in LA. That's as good as you get. My band had hundreds of performances, before our drummer had to quit. She lost her hand in a boating accident, and she couldn't play anymore...We couldn't get a new drummer that fast who knew all our songs, so we just gave up and quit."  
  
"Yeah...okay..."  
  
"You aren't good at small talk are you?"  
  
"No not really."   
  
"I used to be like that...I never talked when I was six. I was afraid of something..."   
  
"Afraid of what?"   
  
"I really don't know..."   
  
~*Later*~  
  
Natalia's phone began to ring. She walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" She said into the phone..."Yes...I'll be watching out...Bye."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"That was the Boston Police Department. Alfonso's been released."  
  
"Well, can he find you?"  
  
"I don't think he can. I changed my name. I used to be Taylorà Lopez-Mendeza. I dyed my hair with red in it." Natalia picked up her martini glass and threw it up against the wall. "How could this happen? I've had enough pain in my life. What with Alfonso Torres, and those damned kids at school..."  
  
"You haven't told me about that."  
  
"Because I never wanted to remember it. I wanted to leave it in my past with all the other shit I hate."  
  
~*The Next Day*~   
  
Natalia walked into Skool. She was wearing something completely out of character. She was wearing all black. She had this evil look in her eye. Her shirt said "Cold" and it had a Spyder on it. All eyes were on her. It's like she had gone from glittery movie star to hardcore goth. No one understood it. But as anyone else would have done, she walked to her desk and sat down. Then she smiled. "I knew it. Life is ALL about appearance...And you know what I think. Whoever came up with popularity needs to go shove it."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I now make sense! Nothing you people do can destory me," She shouted. "Not even..." Her eyes thinned, and she pointed to Zim "You."  
  
As confused as anyone else Dib walked up to her, and grabbed her arm. "What IS wrong with you?"  
  
"I learned that the point of being on Earth is all about the popular people. But, while they are busy standing on the sidelines, cheering for football, which is rather pointless, the people WITH brains are busy trying to make this world a better place...like...um...JELLO! Whoever thought of that is a pure GENIUS! Jell-O has changed the face of Earth ever since whatever the Hell year it was created." She then looked down and saw Dib still holding on to her arm. "And let go of me...I have BETTER things to do with my life, than sit here ROTTING in Skool. Like create a new flavor of Jell-O."  
  
Natalia walked ran out of the door, and class sat there looking as confused as ever. Someone from the back of the class said, "Okay, Dib, now that we finally see something weird, it doesn't seem to bother you."  
  
Dib didn't really listen to anyone, he just left. Natalia was out on the streets with her head in her hands repeating the words: 'The world is trying to kill me. Suffocation...I can't breathe. Karma isn't real...Comeuppance isn't real. This life is all one sick and twisted nightmare.' She then got up, and started running faster than she could imagine. She heard footsteps pounding the concrete, but she didn't care to look back. She just kept running.   
  
A few hours later, when she finally stopped running, she found herself at a weaponry store. "What am I doing here?" She asked herself. "Oh well..."   
  
Natalia walked into the store. "So how can I help you, little lady?"  
  
"Call me little lady again, and I'll beat your face in." She shouted.  
  
She saw a face that she recognized. "She then grabbed the collar of the cashier, and screamed "Who is that man?"   
  
"That's Alfonso Torres. Most successful exec in the biz. No one better!"  
  
"I gotta go...Give my regards to...um...someone..." She laughed as she ran out the door. "This can't be happening..." She then started running back home.  
  
Night was falling, and it'd been hours since she had stopped. She decided to go to a small diner that was a few blocks away. But before she could make it, a cop stopped her. "What are you doing, officer. I haven't eaten in hours, and I'm going to die if I don't eat something."  
  
"Well, from the looks of your figure, you'd probably just throw it up anyway."  
  
"I'm not bulimic, you insensitive cow."  
  
"Well, insulting a police officer, you can get time for doing that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No other words get into my squad car."  
  
"In your dreams, sleezebag." Natalia scoffed, and kicked the cop in the stomach. Before she could run, she passed out on the sidewalk, and when she woke up, she was in someone's house. "What, where am I?" And she woke up only to find, who other than Alfonso Torres. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Finally glad to see you've come to. I couldn't wait to see how you looked out of those clothes."  
  
"You perv. Let me out of here!"  
  
"No way. I always get what I want...I got out of jail didn't I."  
  
"Yeah, only because you slept with the JUDGE."  
  
"Oh, you little bitch. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Alfonso went to the kitchen and got a butcher knife, but when he came back, Natalia was gone. "No one runs away from me."  
  
Natalia saw bright lights ahead of her, but she could barely walk. She then fell over and woke up again at someone else's house. "Oh, no not again." She tried to get up off of the couch that she was laying on, but she fell off. "Ow"  
  
Then she started getting dizzy and the room started spinning. When it finally stopped, she got up and ran as fast as she could. She didn't expect to get home as fast as she did that night. "This isn't right...I'm not supposed to be lost in some kind of murderous mans life. I have no right to live anymore...I should have let him kill me..."  
  
Then what other to happen than the phone ring? "WHAT?!" She shouted.  
  
"Is this the residence of Taylorà Lopez-Mendeza?"  
  
"She's dead, damn it!"  
  
"Should I call back later?"  
  
"No, she's dead!"  
  
"I'll call back tomorrow, thank you."  
  
"I said she's-" Then the person on the other line hung up. "Oh, whoever that was is going to get what they deserve. And soon."  
  
Then, the phone rang again. "I told you already, she's DEAD!"  
  
"Um...this is Todd."  
  
"Todd? Todd Who?"  
  
"Todd Walkins."  
  
"Who the fuck is that?"  
  
"The other social reject back in Boston."  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
"That's not the point, I have to see you...and fast."  
  
"Why? I have a life, now Todd."  
  
"It's about all the other kids...they weren't satisfied...They want you to suffer EVEN more."  
  
"Well, screw them. I have a friend now. And he's alot better than then. And tell them that I said SHOVE IT."  
  
"He? I thought you completely detested people, let alone guys."  
  
"I've changed, Todd."  
  
"Obviously. You used to be paranoid and timid...Now you are just paranoid."  
  
"Screw you, Todd."  
  
"Same for you, Tay."  
  
"Wait a minute, I haven't gone by that name since fifth grade."  
  
"I know...Natalia."  
  
"And you know me how?"  
  
"I'm a big fan of your movies."  
  
"Well, thank you, Todd."  
  
"I thought you'd figure it out by now."  
  
"Figure out what?"  
  
The voice suddenly changed. "I'm not Todd."  
  
"Then...who...are...you?"  
  
"Does the name Alfonso Torres ring a bell?"  
  
"How the fuck did you get this number?"  
  
"I found you're little friend Todd, and tied him up, and I wouldn't let him go until he gave me full details on how to find you, and I will get you."  
  
"No, you won't! I have a life now, and if you even try to come after me, you'll go back to prison, you vindictive rapist pig!"  
  
"Ooh...Big for such a weak little girl."  
  
"I'm not weak."  
  
"Well, I see how you faltered whenever you saw my man on the inside."  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"My friend said you were bulimic...makes sense."  
  
"I'm not bulimic! I was hungry!"  
  
"Hungry for what."  
  
"Uh, food"  
  
"Sure..how did you get so hungry? Throwing up everything you ate?"  
  
"No, I was running for miles to get away from life...But I just see that I got myself into a bigger problem..And you know, I don't care if I go to jail, but I will kill you."  
  
"And how will you do that little missy? Kick me with your high heels?"  
  
"I could THROW them at you, but that'd be too nice."  
  
"Yes it would be…Why don't you come at me with a cow or something?"  
  
"Cows are cool, so shut up!"  
  
Alfonso growled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Was it cows or cold-blooded murder?"  
  
"Both, I guess."  
  
"Well…even if we were talking about gouda-"  
  
"I like gouda!"  
  
"Shut up! Like I was saying, even if we were talking about gouda…You'd still lose."  
  
"How could I lose with gouda?"  
  
"That's not the point. I would win anyway."  
  
"And what exactly makes you so sure of yourself?"  
  
"I have sharp and pointy weapons…I work at a weaponry store? Don't I?"  
  
"So? I have…um…pointy SHOES!"  
  
"Pointy shoes?"  
  
"Yes, pointy freaking shoes."  
  
"You are one pathetic girl, Taylorà."  
  
"Why don't you mog?"  
  
"Mog?"  
  
"I found it on boggle."  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
"Gotta go, bye." Natalia screamed as she put down the phone. "I hate that man." She then tried to go upstairs but she fell down. "Ow"  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
Natalia's alarm clock started beeping, and she threw it against the wall. "Stupid clock..." Her computer was on in her room, and no one turned it on. "Incoming Messages." it said...Natalia walked over to it, and clicked the blinking envelope icon.  
  
Her inbox was filled with 2398 threat letters from Alfonso...His e-mail was latin_rapist382@froodoo.com. She then sent him one, basically declaring war.  
  
Then she pulled herself over to her dresser to find some clothes, but there was something red dripping from the attic.  
  
Curious, Natalia ran up to the attic to see. When she got up there, it was a horrible sight. She saw Murphy's bloody body hanging from the beams, with both of his hand chewed off and thrown to the floor. She ran downstairs, and called the police. "Hello, police. I have a serious problem here...My limo driver has been brutally murdered...What do you mean you can't do anything about it?...Fried chicken???"  
Then Natalia's call waiting kicked in. "Hello? Thank god it's you."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Alfonso has been stalking me, contacting me, and he killed Murphy. Now it's war."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He MURDERED Murphy in cold blood, and all the police had to say about it was fried chicken."  
  
"Fried chicken?"  
  
"Yes! It's so frocking annoying how everyone in the whole world seems to be against me."  
  
"Not exactly the whole world."  
  
"I know I am exaggerating...Now I have to call someone to clean up the body...I can't live with that in my house."  
  
Natalia's call waiting beeped again...."Hold on" She went to the other call. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello my beautiful."  
  
"Alfonso?"  
  
"You guessed it baby."  
  
"You are disgusting!"  
  
"I thought we could forget all of this over some wine at my place."  
  
"I'm only 12! And besides, you want to get me drunk so you can-ewww."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I have to go. I have my friend Dib on call waiting, and I want to talk to him..NOT YOU."  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"Bye!" She converted the call back to Dib. "Eww. It was that pig, Alfonso."  
  
"Why's he calling you?"  
  
"He wants to get me drugs so I will be horny or something. Oh, crap...it's 7, gotta go." Natalia hung up the phone."  
  
Then she ran upstairs and found an outfit to wear...nothing like yesterday. This time, she wanted to fit in.  
  
While she was getting dressed, she turned her stereo on. It played "So Much" from the Spyder Games Soundtrack.  
  
"Oh, not this..." But instead of turning the stereo off, she left it on. "I know Dib doesn't love me like I love him...But this song reminds me of the future when I find out."  
  
She finally got ready for Skool, and she had to walk by herself. Until Dib found her. They didn't say anything. Not even through those last hours...  
  
Skool carried on as usual, but until 2:30, it all dramatically changed...when he came.  
  
It was 2:28. Natalia was bored out of her mind, so she started drawing pictures of Alfonso dying. Two minutes later, who other than Alfonso breaks the classroom door down? He was holding a can of gasoline and a box of matches. "Ready to die?" He asked.   
  
"Go, everyone leave...this is between the two of us."  
  
Dib wanted to stay, but she said if she had to die, it was only her, not him.  
  
Natalia and Alfonso circled, exchanging remarks.  
  
"You know what...If I have to die, Alfonso, you do too." There was a cracking in her voice. She was crying.  
  
"Listen little lady, I said we could work this out, but you called me a pig, and look where it got you."  
  
"I'd rather die, and go to Hell, than have to ever spend any time with you, willingly."  
  
"Natalia, please. If you want to live, just say it..."  
  
"I want to live, but only if you're dead."  
  
"I won't die. Not for you. Not for what you've done to me. You are the whole reason I ever became abusive."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. Your mother said you craved attention, so I gave it to you."  
  
"Do you think I appreciated being thrown in front of a car, and, and having my arm broken."  
  
"Be quiet. I am going to destroy you once and for all. And I have been wanting to do this ever since I met you."  
  
"Well, it's not any different for me."  
  
"And you know what else? I've wanted to do this to you for so long."  
  
"What?"  
  
Alfonso grabbed Natalia, and kissed her.  
  
"You know, I do love someone."  
  
"Who, your little friend?"  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes. Never fall in love. Love was created by some card and candy company."  
  
"Like you would know what love is. You met my mother in a bar, and when you found out about me, you just had to feel like a man."  
  
"And that man I was."  
  
"You mean the man you'll never be."  
  
"I am a man, little missy. And don't you make a single remark."  
  
"Hmm...Single. A word you know too well."  
  
"You just would't quit." Alfonso started pouring the gasoline all over the room..."See ya in Hell, chica." He laughed as he threw down the match.  
  
The fire didn't completly explode until just when Alfonso got out of the building.  
  
And there is was...A sight they thought they wouldn't see. Natalia screams drowned out by the flames, and people didn't care about each other. Only what they wanted. Dib only wanted Natalia...He wanted to save her, but the firemen wouldn't let him in.  
  
Natalia knew she would die so sher took her over-sized emerald ring off of her finger and threw it out of the flaming roof.   
  
And there it landed. Right at Dib's feet. He picked it up and pocketed it...He knew it was for him, and only for him.  
  
~*A Few Weeks Later*~  
  
The funeral was over, and a few people still mourned over the loss. Yet, the coffin still lay bare. They never found the body and assumed she'd been involuntarily creamated. Dib knew she couldn't be dead...and if she was, why would it happen to him?  
  
~*Mean While in Maine*~  
  
A man sitting in a quiant local diner shouted "WAITRESS!" The girl standing with her back facing him, she held up her index finger, indicating "Please wait."  
  
As she turned around, she said with a huge smile on her face, "How may I help you?"  
  
A brief glance at the name tag read "Natalia"  
  



End file.
